A Place For Me
by Living Percy
Summary: Ash Greene has never felt like she had a place. But when two mysterious couple appears at her high school they bring with them the hope of a place she can call home. But when her world is thrown in to chaos, she has to go on a quest that could change the fait of her new home. Rated T for some mild violence. (Monster fights... sorry.)


As I walked through the crowd, it parted for me. I was used to this. My looks had a slightly devilish look to them, I had been told. Also, a classmate had told me I had a look in my eyes like I was about to drop a firecracker down your shirt. I just had this natural "GET BACK" air emitting from me. But it made getting to class on time easy. Also, I have no friends at this horrid school.

I walked into my chemistry class and there was a new girl that was sitting at my table. She looked like she had moved from California. Blonde, curly hair. Nice tan skin. But her eyes ruined her being a Cali girl. They were grey. Like startling, stormy grey. I decided to try my luck. I sat down next to her.

"Hi," I whisper/muttered. "I'm Ashlyn… 's a squirrel out there."

She gives me a look. "Do yo have ADHD?"

"Yeah, and you are?" _DANG IT! ADHD!Sometimes I just blurt out whatever comes into my head._

"Annabeth Chase." her voice totally confident. "Um… Random question: do you have both parents."

"Yeah, no. Just my mom. Never met my dad. Never heard from him. Never even seen a picture."

"Oh, okay." _Why does it matter? _I was about the ask her when a shadow suddenly comes up behind me.

"Dude. That's my girlfriend." I laugh a little bit. I was used to being confused with a guy when I wear hoodies. I don't normally. But I was lazy this morning.

"Did you hear me? That's my…" I turn around. He gasped a little.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry! I thought you were a guy."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Ash."

"Hi, I'm Percy."

"You want to hang out after school?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Then the bell rang and class started.

Angelika looked up and down the street. The boy lay just at the end of the street. Chiron _had_ to send her. She didn't even like Justin.

"Hey… hey… Justin!" Angelika whispered when she got to him. He didn't respond. _Please don't be dead. _Please _don't be dead._ "Justin!" She said a little louder, smacking the shoulder that didn't look out of place. Justin moaned a little.

_Well… at least he's alive. _She tilted his head back and poured the nectar into his mouth. He gasped and his eyes flew open. She shoved ambrosia into his mouth. Justine tried to sit up.

"No," Angelika shout/whispered and smacked him again. "Lie down!"

He groaned. _Oops. Whatever._ I see a figure appear at the end of the ally.

"Percy... Annabeth...Someone?"

"It's the Supreme Commander of The Argo Two!"

"Shut up Leo!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Get over here and help me!"

I went over to the Starbucks that was near our school as soon as the last bell rung. When I got there, I ordered at sat down. About 5 minutes later the mysterious Percy and Annabeth came in and ordered. They didn't pay attention to me but that was okay. I wanted to observe them, find out what they were up to. While they were waiting, Percy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into him, smiling slightly. No matter how creepy they were, knowing my name and all and it didn't give me any entail as to what they were planning, they were an adorable couple. They soon got their drinks and turned around. I raised my hand slightly. They saw my hand and made their way over to the table.

When they sat down they got all serious. That can _not_ be good. I run my tongue over the bottom of my teeth, a nervous habit I picked up from my mom.

"So," I say awkwardly. "How was your first day?"

"Umm… yeah, fine," Percy replied. We sat there for about a minute in uncomfortable silence.

"Okay," Annabeth says breaking the tension. "Uh… Percy and I have something to tell you Ashlyn."

"It's ,um, just Ash but ,uh, go."

"So you know the greek gods right?" I nod. Of course I did. I spent forever studying them. They were awesome. "Well, they still exist. Sometimes they have kids." I was still confused. My mind started to wander as I processed this. _Why is she telling me this? What does it matter to me? That's a really pretty bird. Red car. Yellow car. Blue car. What a second. That's not what I'm supposed to be thinking about. _

"Sooo… why does this matter exactly?" I inquirer.

"Um… I think you you might be like Percy and me."

"How so?"

"Percy is the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. We think you might have a godly parent, Ashlyn." _Ash. Whatever._

"Is this like some kind of joke or something?"

"I wish I could say it was, but I can't."

"Ya know, I'm gonna go with it," I figure finally. _Might as well. What harm could it do? Won't hurt me._

"Tell me more." I say. Both Percy and Annabeth launch into a detailed explanation of a camp for kids like them...I mean, us, I guess.

What they told me in the end, was really cool. Sort of like one of those games my little cousin plays mixed with high school. Monsters and jocks. Fairy tales and drama queens. And from the sound of it, it's a place where everyone, maybe even me, fits in.


End file.
